When an aneurism is detected in the tissue of a body, principally in a blood vessel, causing the rupture of said aneurism should be avoided, which would entail a hemorrhage in the patient which could involve serious consequences and even death. It is therefore essential to be able to act when an aneurism is detected and carrying out a tight closure on the tissue which avoids the aneurism being able to open.
With this aim, clips for aneurisms of various sizes are known which allow, by means of an applicator, a tight closure of the aneurism to be carried out. From among the most well-known, the clip described in the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,023 stands out, formed by a single piece provided with flexible elastic means. However, the manufacture of this clip is complicated to automate and it is principally carried out by hand and the fact that it comprises metallic materials creates artifacts which make the subsequent tracking of the aneurism difficult by means of imaging techniques.
It is therefore necessary to provide clips for an aneurism which do not create artifacts, consequently clips for an aneurism like the one described in the patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,281 and US20130245653 are known, which describe a non-metallic clip in which both claw members are formed in a single piece, said piece being provided with a locking stop for the clip in a closed position. However, this type of clip is not only difficult to install, but it is also not very reliable for maintaining sufficient pressure during the entire life of the patient in order to avoid the closure becoming loose.
Clips for aneurisms are also known like the one described in the patent document EP0346084 in which the articulated claw members are manufactured with a synthetic resin or with ceramic and the spring part is made of a synthetic resin. These types of clips notably reduce the artifacts caused during tomography by means of X-rays or magnetic resonance. However, the manufacture of these types of clips is complex since the claw members and the spring have to be perfectly joined, and moreover, the elastic means of the clip are exposed.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,248 A describes a clip for micro-surgery which allows the occlusion of small blood vessels, formed by a single piece folded over itself which determines two claws subjected to the influence of an elastic element in the general form of a torsion spring.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to make known a clip for an aneurism which allows the easy manufacture thereof and allows tight and secure closure of an aneurism, maintaining the aneurism sufficiently closed during the entire life of the patient.
Another object of the present invention is to make known a kit formed by a clip for an aneurism and an applicator which allows the clip to be inserted in an easy and versatile manner into places which are difficult to access.
It is also an object of the present invention to make known an alternative to the known clips for aneurisms.